Real Recruit
by str8chillin
Summary: Vic's brother Steve runs into some problems with some Loan Sharks. Vic decides to help him and also recruit him for the Strike Team.
1. Problem Child

*DISCLAIMER*The Shield is property of the FX network and it's characters therein. This is not an attempt to sell my own fictional stories. These are my views and opinions and are not shared with the FX network. Whatever new characters and stories are introduced does not reflect the official television show.  
  
Chapter 1  
Problem Child  
  
The alarm goes off and Vic instantly hits the snooze. The phone rings, Vic groans and rolls over to answer. "Hello!" The person on the other end is Shane, Vic's right hand man. "Vic, you awake, man?" Vic answers with a tired voice, "Yeah, what's up?" Shane sounds very urgent and excited, "You gotta get down here to the clubhouse, there's some big shit goin' down!" Vic slams the phone down and leaves in a hurry.  
Vic gets to the clubhouse and walks in to see Shane and Lemonhead loading their guns and checking their stock. "What the hell is going on here?" Vic asks. Shane turns to answer while loading "Vic, we got word that there's been a rash of stolen police vehicles in the area and we have a lead on who it might be." Vic turns to Shane and Lemonhead and laughs. "You guys called me up and rushed me down here for some punk stealing cop cars!?!" Shane turns to Lem and then back to Vic. "No, we called you down here because it's your little brother who's the punk doing the stealing." Vic's little brother, Steve, was an ex-cop turned petty crook and part-time muscle for a few loan sharks. Steve was a detective in Florida for years, but was recently fired and taken to court after being caught withholding evidence. Things in Florida were obviously tighter than that of Farmington. Steve came out to California because Vic said he would help him get on his feet. Vic had fell out of contact with his brother for about a month since he arrived in Farmington. Steve found a few ways to make an easy buck and now needs Vic's help more than ever.  
"Oh yeah, it gets better." Shane says to Vic. Shane tells Vic that in addition to stealing some cop cars, Steve had taken out a very large loan with his employer and recently made it clear he could not pay it back. "Vic, he's in deep and you know they'll collect.one way or the other" Vic paces the room for a minute and then he picks up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Lem asks. Vic turns with a smile and says, "The big guns."  
Vic waits for an answer and hears a muttled voice pick-up. The muttled voice is Mo, one of Vic's newest gang connections in the Farm district. Mo recently found himself oweing Vic some favors after being caught selling coke to a few school kids. Vic let him off easy and put him on the payroll. "Mo, wake your lazy ass up!" Vic says with urgency. Mo realizes who he's talking to and seems to wake up pretty quick. "Vic! What's shakin' on the Farm?" " I need a favor, Mo." Mo is not surprised with the reason for the call. "What do you need, Vic?" Mo asks. Vic explains the situation with his brother, Steve and then continues with a request. "I need your crew to take care of these loan sharks." Mo changes his tone and now is concerned. "So what do you need my crew for?" "Your team can do it just as good." Vic, always being the man with the plan answers back. "I need to make it look like a gang-related crime." "Don't worry, you won't do any time." Mo agrees and Vic briefs him on how everything needs to go down.  
Vic plans on getting Steve out of his jam. He wants to have Mo's gang go in and take out the loan sharks and also make it look like a crime inspired by a debt issue with a member of Mo's gang. All Mo has to do is make sure an eyewitness sees them fleeing the crime and Vic will take care of the rest. Vic has another plan for this mission. He wants to clean Steve up and recruit him for the Strike Team. Vic knows his little brother just needs a chance to get it back together and he will be back on track. The Strike Team has been looking for a new guy to join the family and Steve would fit into the team perfectly. 


	2. The Plan Unfolds

*DISCLAIMER*The Shield is property of the FX network and it's characters therein. This is not an attempt to sell my own fictional stories. These are my views and opinions and are not shared with the FX network. Whatever new characters and stories are introduced does not reflect the official television show.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Plan Unfolds  
  
Vic meets Shane in town to break down the situation. Shane tells Vic that it has to be clean-cut and careful. "We have a lot of eyes on us, Vic." Shane says. Vic rubs his eyes and responds. "I know, and that's why this is going to be quick and sweet. We can't be having this unfold into something bigger than what it already is." Vic tells Shane to ride with him to find his brother. Vic and Shane drive to where Steve's house is. Vic tells Shane to wait in the truck. It looks like Steve is home, his car is outside. Vic walks up to the house but before he gets to the door, he hears yelling followed by someone hitting the wall. He stops and turns to signal Shane. Shane gets out of the truck and makes his way up to Vic. "Go around back" Vic says. "Something's goin on in there." Vic slowly approaches and tries to catch a glimpse through the window. He sees Steve being held up against the wall by a man with a gun. It sounds like they are talking about the money that Steve owes the sharks. Vic moves to the door and takes his gun off of safety. Then, Vic busts through the door and makes his way in. Shane hears this from the back and busts through the back. Vic aims his gun at the man harassing Steve. The man with the gun turns to Vic to say, "Don't come any closer or I'll spread him all over this wall!" Vic smiles with disbelief, clearly calling this guy's bluff. Shane comes to the door on the other side of the room. "Vic, what's goin on?" Vic looks at his brother and Steve motions that he's okay. "This punk owes us some money, this is no business of yours." The man says. "He owes you money, huh?" Vic asks. All of a sudden Vic quickly shoots the guy in the hand he's holding his gun with. The man drops to the floor and drops his gun. "Well, that means you won't be spreading him all over this wall if you want your money." Vic says with a smile. The man yells with pain after being shot in the hand. Vic motions to Shane to put the guy in hand cuffs. Vic walks over to Steve. "Listen to me and listen good.I'm gonna get you out of this, but you have to play ball. Do you understand?" Steve nods his head and agrees. Vic and Shane meet outside. "Vic, what the hell are we going to do? This guy is not in the equation." "Relax Shane.let's just take and keep him hidden for a while until the plan goes through." Vic calls Lem and tells him to come and pick this guy up. They go back into the house and Steve is still wondering what's going on. Vic takes Steve into another room. "Alright listen, I know you owe these guys some big cash and I don't care why. I'm here to get you out of this." Steve still doesn't understand Vic's plan. "Let me get this straight.you're going to "take care" of these guys and my debt?" "That's right, it's that simple." Vic says. "Vic, why would you do this?" Vic looks at Shane and then back at Steve. "We need a new member to the Strike Team and we can't have him in trouble with loan sharks." Steve can't believe what he's hearing. "Are you serious, bro? You want me on your team?" "Yeah, you can say that, but it's not that easy. You have to quit all of this petty theft bullshit and make my team feel like you're part of the family." Vic answers. Just then, Lem shows up to pickup the thug. Vic instructs him to keep the guy in the trunk and take him for a ride. "Where am I going to take this guy, Vic? I can't just drive around all day." Lem says. "You're right, I tell you what.take him to our friend Mo's place and tell him to hide him for a while until we can do something with him." 


End file.
